Lost stars
by Alexie Barnaby
Summary: Heading back home,Morty and Falkner didn't suspect their family was about to get wider. Honorshipping


**Author's notes: **Ok, truth to be told I've been awake fro three hours now and I promised my flatmates not to eat the chocolate cake they baked yesterday until they are up… but god! This is taking too long, I need to keep my mind busy with something!

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any right on pokemon characters. Everything written here is just result of an hungry for chocholate girl that has to stay away from the fridge for the next three hours

* * *

"You see? No Hoot-Hoot outside, this means Tomorrow there will be snow"

Explained Falkner as he and Morty where heading back home "I thought they don't show themselves because it's night and they are sleeping"

The bird master sighed "Those are night birds, nothing like Pidgey or Spearow"

"Whatever…" Morty glanced up to clean dark blue sky from where a bunch of shining stars were visible "There's neither a cloud in the sky, I find it hard for snow by tomorrow. Anyway it's too early, we're not in December yet"

"I advised you, tomorrow morning you will admit I am right"

They walked to the National Park, there was no one at that time, they found a bench near the fountain where they used to meet before getting together. The seat were situated in a darker side of the park, Morty loved when the sky was clear and the moonlight fulfilled the atmosphere, Falkner's orbs gained a rare and beautiful shimmering.

Falkner leaned his head on his lover's shoulder, who returned the gesture circling him with an arm, lacing his free hand with Falkner's.

They stared at the peaceful night sky in relative silence, until some strange noises coming from the east exit took their attention.

Were almost all men voices, but Falkner thought there were children. Morty took his pokèball, letting Gengar out, they headed to the source of the noise.

In front of the East gate, there were four men dressed in black, circling a couple of scared children

"Sir, we have no money" explained the little girl in tears

"You bad kid! You will be punished for that…"

"Hey, smartass, why don't you face someone your age?" Morty growled from his position "Look at who we have here, the nice fag couple of Jotho. What do you want from us? We like women!"

With that sentence, also Falkner reached the boiling point, he ran towards the children, embracing them both making as a shield with his body, glaring at the gang.

All the mean crowd laughed "Well, at least tonight we're gonna obtain something more from two gym leaders!"

"You will get nothing from us: Pidgeot I choose you!"

The bird came out swirling twice in the air and landing threatening on the strangers.

"Well, you wanna a pokèmon battle? Good deal…" the biggest of the four sent out an Arbok, soon the two gym leaders realized they had to face four pokèmon.

Morty and Falkner exchanged a look, Falkner made his pidgeot sign to fly, while Gengar jumped on the bird's back "Gengar, psybeam: now!" with only that move, the four Arbok were knocked out. Now the menacing ghost and bird were pointing directly to the crooks; the bad guys fell asleep thanks to hypnosis before they knew.

They reached Ekruteak's police station with crooks and children.

" What's your names and what were you guys doing out at this time?" Asked Falkner while they were waiting for the officer to come back the little girl shook her head "My name is Hikari and he's my brother Brendan. Mommy said she'd come back to collect us"

Morty's eyes widened "Your mother left you all alone in the middle of the night?" they both nodded as the two gym leaders exchanged a concerned and worried look.

A fat officer came out of the study, he had a giant oil spot on his shirt that made Morty smile and caused Falkner to frown "One of you can come inside and depose?"

Falkner nodded and followed the policeman into the office.

Morty took the two little guys to his sides, letting them nuzzle and sleep on him.

"So, you found those four men menacing the children?" the policeman asked

"They were asking them for money"

"Was there any third adult, someone who escaped?"

"They told me their mother left with the excuse of being coming back."

The officer shook his head while writing down the report "According to the chief of that gang, their mother had to pay, I don't know how much cocaine, and, told them her children were holding al the sum before leaving."

"Bastard"

The policeman handed Falkner the record to sign.

"Sorry Mr. Falkner, we have no room disposable for tonight here, could you take care about those two little guys until tomorrow?"

"What is gonna happen to them?"

"We'll need to send them to the orphanage, unless…"

"Unless?"

"You want to keep them, I'm gonna talk to the justice, but I think it will be alright"

Falkner nodded "I need to talk with Morty about that….are you sure the justice's gonna leave children to a couple like me and Morty?"

"Of course. You rescued them after all, besides you two are respectable well known men, he's gonna have no doubt in handling the children to you"

In the other room, Morty fell asleep holding the two children, Falkner gently shook him awake "I'm done, let's go home"

The ghost master looked down at the children then again in Falkner's orbs, questioningly "The police said they'd better sleep with us "

Morty shook them awake "Hey, hold on" he said taking the boy in his arms "Let's go to bed now"

"Where are we going?" mumbled the boy into Morty's chest "Our home is at the end of the road"

They went along the enlightened main lane to reach the gym, Morty opened the gate at the side to allow them into his small place.

After securing the door, the two proceeded to the bedroom, Falkner found some small clothes into the wardrobe "Hey, those were mine!" observed Morty "Yes the ones you washed at the average temperature of ninety degrees"

"Why did you keep them?"

"I would have used them as cloths to dust, I think this is a better use" the blonde just nodded.

They found kids half dead on the wide bed, Falkner handed them the clothes and headed them to the bathroom "Go change and wash for the night" he instructed.

"Were are they going to stay?" asked Morty taking his sweater off

"Orphanage unless we don't want to keep them. The policeman said there would have been no problems with the adoption. I wanted to hear from you before of doing anything"

Morty nodded "For me it's okay, maybe we're still too young to be parents, but the idea of them going to a godforsaken orphanage growing up like crooks, or going to be adopted by only Entei knows who, doesn't make me feel comfortable."

Falkner leaned in pressing his lips against his boyfriend's "We're gonna make it".

The children came back literally throwing themselves on the bed, they laid in the warmth between their two new parents. Morty gave a last look before turning the light off, he smiled to himself, life never been so perfect.


End file.
